Delena: A Hopeful Beginning
by Vampirediarieslover19
Summary: This story is basically what i want to happen in season 4 of The Vampire Diaries. *I do not own Vampire Diaries all rights go to The CW and the owners of The Vampire Diaries The chapters are shorter than i thought but i will be updating frequently : Please leave reviews and favorite and follow :
1. Chapter 1

I shot up from a cold metal table, taking in a shrill breath. Where was I? The last thing i remembered was breaking the news to Damon. Damon...where was he? I looked over and saw Stefan standing right beside me, his presence made me feel at home, like no one could hurt me. The door flew open and my head shot to the side to see who it was. I felt my heart pang when i saw his face. His icy, blue eyes were filled with not only love, but grief and self loathing.

"Damon?" I said in a weak voice as i tried to stand up. He then flashed beside me and grabbed my arm, forcing me to sit back down.

"Elena what do you remember?" he said in a concerned voice.

"What do you mean, what do I remember?"

"I mean what do you remember from tonight?" he asked staring deeply into my eyes.

"I remember being in the car with Matt, and then i called you to tell you..well..that i was going to choose Stefan."

Right when the words came out of my mouth and i saw that look of pain and heartbreak cross his face I stood up quickly and pulled him into a hug. The only thing that was important in that moment was that Damon was there. He pulled back and cradled my face, and he just looked at me for a while and then slowly let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're alive."

"What?" I stared at him with a confused look and stepped back from his embrace.

"Elena" he paused "you drove off of wickery bridge with Matt...and you had vampire blood in your system..and then you...died."

It took me many moments to take in what he was saying. If i died with vampire blood in my system..than that meant..that i was in transition.

"Elena say something." he stepped closer and grabbed both of my arms.

"I..I...should be dead...i shouldn't..I shouldn't be alive!" I screamed and ripped my arms from Damon's soft grip. "Where's Matt? I need to see Matt...is he okay? Please tell me he's okay..." I let out a little whimper and Damon grew even more concerned.

"Elena he's fine...you had Stefan pull him out instead of you...you died for him."

"How did i get the vampire blood in my system?" my voice cracked as i spoke the rest of my sentence, and i felt a slight ache in the back of my throat. Stefan stepped in between me and Damon and began to speak.

"Earlier when you came in, when you fainted, your injuries were worse than they led on. It was a Cerebral Hemorrhage bleeding on your brain...Meredith decided to put matters into her own hands and decided to heal you...with vampire blood." his face was brooding the whole time he spoke, his eyes never detached from hers, as he wanted to see what her reaction was.

"So now i'm in transition..." now that i had all the information that i needed i needed to get out of here and out of these wet clothes. "Can we leave?" i directed the question towards Damon hoping he would get the clue. He then flashed next to me and gave Stefan a glare, hoping Stefan would get that he would deal with him later. He picked me up like he had before, my head leaning on his shoulder, and i could smell his heavenly cologne.

"Do you want to go to the boarding house?" he asked hoping it would be a yes.

I closed my eyes and didn't answer, assuming he would know where i wanted to go. I drifted in and out of sleep until i finally lost all senses of the world and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a room that i didn't recognize. I looked down to see that i was still in the same clothes, that were now dry. The room was beginning to get a bit drafty so I got up to search for a blanket. The door was opened a crack and a little light peeked through it. I wanted to know where it was coming from. I slowly pulled the door open and stepped outside of the unfamiliar room. The floorboards creaked underneath me as i tiptoed towards the light. I didn't know there were so many rooms in this place. When i finally got to the room where the bright light was coming from i noticed it was Damon's room. I stepped inside the doorway of the large room and waited to see if he was in it. Guessing that he had heard me he casually walked out of the bathroom and stared questionably at me. I guess he thought it was Stefan. I took another step into the room taking in the strong scent of Damon's cologne and the king size bed on the right side of the room, away from the large, curtained windows.

"How are you doing?" he asked, a flash of concern going across his face.

"I'm fine, how long have i been asleep?" I touched my head and felt a little light headed.

"Just a couple of hours, you should probably shower, unless you want to go back to sleep?" he questioned not knowing how uncomfortable she felt in her stiff, sour clothes.

"I think i'll shower...where should i..?" she trailed off wondering where she should clean herself up.

"You can go ahead and shower in here, but remember you only have so much time to make your decision, whether you live or die..." the last part came out a lot more stressed than the rest of his sentence. "I'll be downstairs." he walked past her, and glanced at her before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

She needed to think about what he had just said "whether you live or die" she whispered to herself as she quickly got into the large, open shower. She really needed to think about the most important decision of her life. Whether she became the thing she feared most and decided to leave her friends behind. Jeremy was all she could think of. She couldn't leave him, he had already lost Mom, Dad, Vicky, Anna, Uncle John and finally Alaric. She couldn't just leave him for her own selfish reasons, he needed his sister right now, he needed the last bit of his family that he had. She hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, she then picked up her old clothes that she had discarded on the ground and threw them in the trash, never wanting to see them again.

She walked out of the steamy bathroom and felt a cold rush of air send a shiver down her spine. She forgot she didn't have any clothes with her so she decided to just go ahead and wear some of Damon's. She grabbed a large black shirt and a pair of sleep pants and swiftly pulled them on to her body. She dried her soaking hair with her towel and hug it on the rack in the bathroom. She decided that next she wanted to go downstairs to tell Damon her decision. About how she not only wanted to become a vampire, but that she wasn't really sure about her decision of choosing Stefan. She got downstairs and saw Damon standing at his special drink cart pouring himself a glass of bourbon. As she looked at him she froze and saw a scene appear in her head. It wasn't only a seen but it felt like she was standing right there, but not able to control herself.

It was her alone on the phone.

"You're right you and my mom are right, but i just can't bring myself to tell him, at least not tonight, i'll call you later."

"Katherine?" It was Damon

"Uhm...no..I..I'm Elena."

"Oh..you...you just look...I'm sorry...you just really remind me of someone..i'm Damon"

"Not to be rude or anything Damon but it's kind of weird that you're out here in the middle of nowhere"

"You're one to talk..you're out here all by yourself.."

"It's Mystic Falls...nothing bad ever happens here." She then regretted that statement "I got into a fight with my boyfriend..."

"About what? may i ask..."

"Life...future...he's got it all mapped out.."

"...and you don't want it?"

"I don't know what i want..."

"Well that's not true...you want what everybody wants.."

"What..? a mysterious stranger who knows all the answers?"

"hmm...well lets just say i've been around a long time..i've learned a few things.."

"So..Damon..tell me..what is it that i want?"

He then stepped closer.

"You want a love that consumes you,you want passion and adventure, and even a little danger"

"So..what do you want?"

There was a honk and car lights pulling up to where they were.

"That's my parents"

"I want you to find everything you're looking for, but for right now i want you to forget that this happened, can't have people knowing i'm in town yet, goodnight Elena."

And then he was gone.

When she finally realized that that didn't just happen she stepped closer to Damon.

"You compelled me!" She looked at his surprised face and waited for him to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

"You compelled me!" I raised my voice as he stared at me.

"Well..yeah...once or twice.." concern flashed over his face "what...which one was it?"

"What do you mean which one was it? You've compelled me more than once?"

"It was only a few times Elena, there's no need to get angry..." he looked defeated and overwhelmed with the situation.

"It was the night my parents car drove off of the bridge...i was on the phone and when i hung up you came out of nowhere...you..you..thought i was..Katherine.."

"...the first day i came to Mystic Falls..look i'm sorry Elena but i didn't want anyone knowing that i was in town yet...i had to compel you.." his sentence began to trail off at the end.

"When else did you compel me? You told me that you had compelled me more then just that one time.." my forehead creased with worry lines as i stepped closer to Damon.

"You will just have to wait for the memory to come back...now is there anything else you would like to bother me with?" he sounded on the verge of being irritated, probably because she was being so demanding with her questions.

"No..." she hesitated thinking about whether to tell him about her mistake. "I need blood." she spoke in a monotone voice like it didnt mean anything.

"...are you..are you sure?" his eyebrows furrowed in concern as i made my way to the basement.

It was cold and drafty in the basement. Once i got to the freezer holding the blood bags, i opened the heavy lid and felt a sharp pain in my gums as i smelled the sweet scent of the blood. I reached in to grab a random blood bag, when a arm grabbed mine before i could do anything.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon starred into my eyes intending on getting a answer.

"I need to feed before i die Damon..." i was confused...what did he want me to die?

"Elena you can't just do it on your own...the first time...it..it takes control of you...you may not be able to control yourself and you might run off and possibly hurt someone." he grabbed one of the blood bags and headed up the stairs. "come on we're going up here..no need to transition in a gloomy basement."

She quickly hopped up the stairs. following the scent of the blood that Damon was carrying. She could feel a slight headache coming along and her gums ached. She got upstairs and saw that Damon had already gotten the blood bag from the bag into a crystal glass. She slowly walked over to the glass arms outstretched. She wrapped her shaking fingers around the glass and brought it towards her mouth. The warm liquid flowing down her throat. She felt her fangs grow painfully out of her gums and the veins around her eyes continued to grow. When the glass was finished she could feel her fangs retract and her face return to normal.

"How did i do?" she asked concerned about what Damon just saw.

"Great for your first time, it seems like you have control..but we will still have to work on that.." he flashed her a slight smirk and walked to the beginning of the stairs "I'm going to go upstairs..if you need anything..just ask." the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk and then he was gone.

He sat down on the big couch and stared at the fire as she tried to take in what she just did. Was she going to be a complete monster or was she going to have control like Damon said? She also had to think of one other thing. Her decision between Damon and Stefan, she knew she had made the wrong choice, besides where was Stefan now? She knew what she wanted and she intended on getting it. She heard the front door open, she turned around and it was Stefan. Has he rushed towards her she felt a pang of guilt surge through her.


End file.
